


Do You Want Lunch?

by L0S3R



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Boys bonding over cannibalism, Confused and scared yet oddly flattered Shouto, Denki is a cinnamon roll (who eats people), Friendship, Little Denki finds out giving dead bodies is how you make friends, M/M, Mild Gore, No tokyo ghoul characters, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R/pseuds/L0S3R
Summary: When he woke up from the hospital, there was a twist in his gut and stinging in his eye. It only got worse from there.Or…Where Shouto finds himself with a seemingly new quirk that lets him change his right eye and an intense painful hunger.Denki on the other hand decides to toss him lunch..“Um, that’s a severed arm.”“Yeah!”“…Thank you?”“You’re welcome.”
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Do You Want Lunch?

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah, back at it again with a TodoKami fanfiction, Tokyo Ghoul ver.
> 
> Heads up, this story isn't a full crossover, so none of the Tokyo Ghoul cast will appear. Instead, I'll be taking elements from Tokyo Ghoul and rework it into this universe of BNHA.
> 
> .  
> 
> 
> **To those who wish to use, repost and/or modify this story, please credit. Thank you!**

A little figure stalks the back alleys of West Musutafu. He’s quick, he’s agile, and if anyone were to see a flash of yellow, those living nearby would tell them to _run._

Unfortunately, for a salesman named Rakkii Kichiro, he neither lived in the area nor has talked to the residents. He stumbled into a dark alley away from the more populated streets, unaware of the little tag-along following close behind. Despite being in the middle of the day, the tall buildings blocked the sun, casting large shadows all around the alley. 

A quick shadowed movement startled him. He squinted his eyes in hope to get a clearer vision of a shrouded corner. “Hello?” he called out.

No one responded. The question was only answered with an eerie silence. He didn’t dare to move in case he broke the odd stillness that’s suddenly engulfed the alley. The man let out a shaky breath. “Hello?” he asked, quieter this time. 

_Thunk!_

He whipped around towards the noise only to see a pair of large demonic eyes pinning him in place. The shadow lunged forwards. No one heard the screams of a dying man nor did they see blood spraying out onto the stone pathways. 

.

Shouto aimlessly wandered the streets of Musutafu, uncaring of the throng of people that surround him. He was hungry. Extremely hungry. He wasn’t sure how long it's been since he left his house because the past few hours have been nothing but a blur. Shouto vaguely remembered kicking down his bedroom window due to an intense desire to get out and find something, _anything_ to eat. The twist in his gut had finally gone to a level of discomfort he’d never previously experienced. He didn’t know hunger could drive people mad before, but he did now.

After kicking his bedroom window with enough force to unhinge it from its screws and send it flying into the gardens, Shouto did the same to the heavy front gates. He ran into the imposingly large metal gates and easily toppled it down. No one heard the loud thud or saw the ring of dust suddenly covering the area as it fell. Now that he thought of it, there was no possible way an eight-year-old could have broken a window and metal gates as easily as he did, let alone to the point of breaking them off their hinges. He furrowed his brows in puzzlement. After all, his quirk was not super strength. 

Out of the blue, a heavenly smell wafted through the busy street. He staggered at the sudden onslaught to his nose and bumped into the man next to him. The man berated him, but Shouto was too busy looking for the source of the delicious aroma to pay attention. Shouto became further confused when he noted there was no sight of any restaurant nearby. The street was a commercial district that sold more merchandise than food. So, where was the smell coming from?

Shouto took in a deep breath eliciting a whingeing grumble from his stomach. This is the first time out of the hospital where food didn’t make him feel sick. The smell was unfamiliar; he was unsure at what kind of food he was detecting but it was enchanting and he _wants to eat it._ Ever since he arrived home, he hasn’t been able to stomach anything. Any food he ate tasted disgusting. Even cold soba, his favourite, made him gag. He’s had to force himself to swallow down any food given to him just to appease his sister’s worry, even if it made him worse. It resulted in many instances where he needed to swiftly run to the toilet to throw up. Fortunately, he was quiet enough that no one in his home noticed how much time he spends in the bathroom vomiting. 

Shouto continued to sniff the air. His feet lead him down the uneven pathway of an alley tucked right in the middle of the district. As he stepped further in; the busy noise behind him faded. The tall buildings blocked the sun, and the delicious smell grew stronger. 

He walked for a few minutes then turned left.

When he rounded a corner, an odd sight greeted him. A few ways away from him, a blond boy around his age crouched in the dark, hovering over something Shouto couldn’t make out. It took a moment to register that the mouth-watering smell he’d been following was coming from that something. A pang of pain spiked in his gut and he unconsciously took a step forward. 

The blond boy stilled before he slowly turned around to reveal a bloody lump on the ground and a chewed arm between his teeth. The scene looked like it belonged in a horror show. Red coated everything and by everything, Shouto meant it was on his clothes, on the ground, on the walls— It dripped down his teeth and trailed his chin—

They made eye contact. The boy’s black eyes contrasted sharply to his hellish red glowing irises shining ominously in the dark. Red veins sprouted from the iris, spreading onto the corner of his eyes. The other boy dropped the severed arm he was munching on. 

_Squelch!_

Shouto blanched. He continued to stare at the blood-covered boy hunching over a half-eaten corpse in horrified shock. 

“Hello,” the other boy greeted. 

What did Shouto just walk into?

.

After slicing the throat of the businessman who had the unfortunate luck to run into him while on a hunt, Denki dragged the body into a secluded area in the alley where he knew no one ever entered and peacefully ate his meal. So, when a boy with dual coloured hair his age appeared from behind, Denki was surprised. He became even more so when the boy neither screamed nor ran but simply stared at him and then to Mr Salesman on the ground. 

The other boy stayed like that for a while, oddly transfixed at Mr Salesman. 

Denki tilted his head. “Hello,” he greeted. 

The other boy didn’t respond but that was alright. Denki understands. Not everyone is prepared to see a boy eating a man twice his age in the dark. 

He sniffed the air. Aside from the rusty iron aroma coming from Mr Salesman, Denki picked up a familiar scent from the boy standing in front of him. He frowned. Oddly enough, Denki wasn’t alarmed that he’s been caught eating a man like he should have been. The boy smelled like a ghoul, yet it wasn’t like any ghoul Denki's known before. He has a hint of that enticing sweet scent all humans exude. How that was possible, Denki didn’t know considering you can’t be both… Right?

Inspecting the other's appearance carefully, Denki watched for any action that could be considered as hostile. After all, ghouls are notorious for going crazy around food, especially starved ones. Two tones of hair that split right in the middle adorned the top of the boy’s head. His left eye was a mesmerizing ocean blue while his right was a stormy grey and a burnt scar marked the upper left side of his face (which made Denki even more confused considering ghouls couldn’t get hurt over mundane stuff like that). Overall, the boy looked striking and extremely pretty. 

Once again, Denki tried to start a conversation. "Hey. Do you need anything?" 

The other boy still stood frozen in place, enraptured at the bloody body-- strange since normal people don’t stare at dead bodies for as long as he did. Denki thought that if it were anyone that should have been stared at, it would be him and not Mr Salesman; after all, he was _eating_ the poor man. 

Without taking his eyes off the other boy, Denki reached inside of Mr Salesman, rummaged a bit and pulled out a chunk of meat, or was it an organ? He didn’t know or particularly care. He was going to eat it anyway. Denki raised the meat in front of him, then something fascinating happened. He inhaled sharply as the other boy’s right eye transformed into that of a ghoul but _only_ the right eye; the left stayed perfectly normal. The boy started salivating. He drooled like a starving feral wolf and his whole attention was fixed solely on the meat Denki held, looking just that bit hypnotized. If Denki moved the meat to the left, his eyes would follow it left; if Denki moved the meat to the right, his eyes would again follow it right. By now, the other boy completely ignored Denki’s presence.

Denki mulled over at what to do. The other boy’s reaction told him that he was starving. Something Denki knew to be earth-shatteringly maddening. Ghouls simply should not let themselves go hungry, otherwise, they’ll go on a killing spree which will eventually lead to a slew of heroes after their head. 

Denki looks down at the meat in his hand. It was the tender muscle near the stomach that he liked so much; it was his favourite. He’s not sure if he wants to give it to the other boy. He shifted his eyes to the arm on the ground. He tossed it over to the boy. The arm was still good to eat, Denki only took a bite or two from it. 

The other boy pounced on the arm, quickly snatching it up and gobbling it down faster than a dying hyena. He took bites the size of golf balls, something Denki’s never seen other boys his age do. Denki’s surprised he didn’t choke while eating. 

When nothing was left of the arm but bones and bits of meat stuck to it, the other boy kept silent, kneeling over the arm in shock. Denki calmly ate his share of Mr Salesman. 

“I just ate a person,” the other boy whispered to himself.

“Um, yeah, so?” Denki whispered back.

The other boy looked up and they met eyes. “I just ate a person,” he repeated.

“Yes,” Denki replied quietly. He leaned closer. “… Why are we whispering?”

The boy flushed pink in embarrassment, remembering it was just the two of them in the alley and that Mr Salesman isn’t alive enough to tell them to be quiet. “I-I don’t know?”

Denki snickered and the boy flushed further. The awkward tension in the air dissipated. He looked once over at the other boy and with the tactile of a rhino, Denki asked, "You're new at this aren't you?" 

The boy gave no response, still seemingly processing what was happening. Although he did give Denki a curious tilt of the head. 

He continued on, “You weren’t born like this. I mean, you were human before. How’s that even possible?”

Red and white hair waved as he shook his head. “There was a villain attack,” he said, “I woke up from the hospital like this…” A lost look appeared on his face. “I was hungry all the time, but I couldn’t eat anything that was given to me. I don’t know—” He took a moment to gather his wits. “…What am I?” 

A beat of silence. 

“I’m a ghoul and so are you.” Denki pondered in thought for a moment, then gave the boy beside him a serious look. “There’s no way you’ll stay alive like this, so I’m going to help you. You can hunt in my territory; we can even do it together if you want.” 

“Hunt? Territory?”

“Yeah, ghouls can only eat humans, so they need a territory to hunt in. This,” he gestured around the alley, “is my territory. My hunting grounds. It goes all the way from Shiro Park to the end of the shopping districts that way." He pointed to the direction where the other boy came from. "My hunting ground is pretty big but that’s because there isn’t a lot of ghouls in Musutafu.” He cupped his hand beside his mouth and whispered conspiratorially, “Too many heroes.” Denki clapped his hands and the boy jumped at the abrupt sound. “So, what do you say?”

The other hesitated.

“Don’t worry, you can just watch while I hunt for the first few times. Just until you get more comfortable with being a ghoul. Yeah?” He gave an open palm to the boy, hoping to show his sincerity. 

This time, the other boy nodded and slowly took the offered hand. “Todoroki Shouto.”

Denki grinned and they shook hands. “Kaminari Denki,” he said.

Sometime in the far future, a group of students huddled around a large T.V screen with trembling hands and pale faces. The screen flashed two familiar figures dressed in UA school uniforms. Above the pictures, bold angry letters stared at anyone who dared to look. _VISCERAL EATERS OF MUSUTAFU: FOUND._

But that’s far-off into the future. For now, it seems that two lonely boys have finally managed to find their first friend.

**Author's Note:**

>  **OMAKE**  
> . 
> 
> “Hey Todoroki, Kaminari, you guys are really close, did you know each other before UA?” asked Kirishima.
> 
> “We’re childhood friends,” said Shouto.
> 
> “Oh! Kinda like Bakugou and Midoriya,” piped up Mina.
> 
> Denki shruged. “Yeah, but we don’t hate each other.”
> 
> Kirishima scratched his chin. “How did you guys meet?”
> 
> Both boys shared a look with each other. Denki grinned and Shouto said, “Denki shared his lunch with me.” 
> 
> Kirishima can’t help but feel like he’s missing some important meaning there.
> 
> \----
> 
> Tell me what you think! If I get enough inspiration, I may add a few more chapters.


End file.
